


Idjits & Idiosyncrasies

by holyhael



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s10e17 Inside Man, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Heaven, Nonbinary Hannah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyhael/pseuds/holyhael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from sweetonmeclarence: Drabble prompt - Hannah talks to Bobby after the "Winchesters and Cas breaking into Heaven incident" to get the full story. Maybe she goes a bit easier on him than he expected, punishment-wise.</p><p>not quite that, but close enough??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idjits & Idiosyncrasies

Intruding in on a human’s Heaven reminds Hannah too greatly of their foray to Earth.

Every scent, every sight, every touch brings back memories. In the Heaven of Bobby Singer, the sharp tang of alcohol reminds them of Dean Winchester; the library collected on the walls reminds them of the ones they and Castiel perused when they assisted the Winchesters with their problems; the crinkle in Bobby’s eyes reminds them of all of the humans they have encountered.

He gives Hannah and the angels following them a lookover when they intrude into his Heaven, then resettles his shoulders into his chair, and takes a sip from his small glass.

“Come to give me the boot?” he surmises, voice rough but not betraying regret. Then again, Hannah considers that they probably wouldn’t be able to recognize the tone.

They glance over their shoulders and address the angels behind them. “I can handle this.”

The angels bow their heads. “As you wish,” Adriel says, and together with Panah, they exit through the door they’d all come through, closing it soundly behind them.

A radio’s tinny music plays from a small table between Bobby and an empty chair. Hannah takes the empty chair without prompting. Bobby raises an eyebrow.

“Now, which one are you?” Bobby asks.

“Hannah.”

Bobby’s eyebrows draw together, and his lips pucker. Again, he looks Hannah over, from top to bottom. Hannah knows he sees a man, and they know that even though Bobby doesn’t mention it, he also thinks their name and their vessel’s conceived gender are conflicting. “Funny name for an angel.”

He takes another sip of his alcohol, then places the glass on the table between them.

“To what do I owe the displeasure?”

Ignoring the insult, Hannah sits up straighter - it’s very easy to sink into this chair - and looks Bobby in the eye. “I have a proposition for you.”

Hannah very clearly catches Bobby off guard, though he tries very hard to hide the fact. “You’ve gotta be kidding me.”

Hannah shakes their head. “No.”

“Listen, I’m out of the game, and I’m having quite a bit of fun with my retirement. You can shove your proposition up your ass.”

Castiel had warned them Bobby would be difficult...

Snatching up his alcohol again, Bobby turns his head away from Hannah. His expression is hard and unreadable.

“The council wanted to... dispose of you.” There really is no way of putting it lightly. Bobby startles and stares at Hannah, jaw agape. For their part, Hannah tries to appear sympathetic. “For your infraction.”

Bobby schools his features, looking back into his glass. “Seems like not much has changed around here since Cas tried to take the reins.”

“We are very fixed to our ways. One angel, a handful of years - it’s not enough to change us so radically.”

“Sounds like you’re done waiting for Daddy to come home though?”

The emptiness in Hannah’s grace where God’s presence should be shivers, calling itself to attention. Hannah wills the sensation of incompleteness to abate, but it cannot be controlled. Sometimes, it can be forgotten, but once Hannah remembers its existence, it is hard to withdraw from the ache.

They long to feel brave again, to feel in control. Mingling with the humans, Hannah learned that they had had emotions all the time, but they were taught, no, ordered to suppress them. All this time, they had within them the capacity to be happy, to love; to be sad and to hate; to be jealous and to want.

To be proud.

It’s queer how they can grieve for an absence and concurrently be proud of the accomplishments made in that absence. It feels like betraying God thinking that if He had never left, none of this would have happened: the angels would not have gained democracy, free will, true and stable structure. Hannah values what they’ve accomplished too highly to earnestly want God’s return, but that God left at all...

Emotions are confusing. Hannah almost understands why angels were made to restrain them.

Emerging from their thoughts, Hannah blinks and focuses back on Bobby’s pale eyes. “Yes,” they say. “We are like children - orphans. It’s about time we learn how to govern ourselves rather than wait for our parents to dole out instruction and order.”

Bobby nods. “Finally. Y’all are supposed to be almighty? You’re just a bunch of idjits.”

Hannah can’t help but smile. Castiel had also told them that Bobby would use that word and not to take offense to it.

“So. Going back to this ‘proposition’.” Bobby considers Hannah carefully for a long moment. “What’cha thinkin’?”

“The deal is that you will not disrupt Heaven, but given what we know about you, you might find that easier said than done.”

Bobby snorts.

“However, we need your help.”


End file.
